terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
LGBT Rights in Selucia
Attitudes in Selucia towards lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) people are regarded as among the most liberal in the Terra. Selucia is notable for its transformation from a country holding overwhelmingly conservative attitudes toward LGBT issues to one holding overwhelmingly liberal ones in the space of a generation. Since the transition to democracy after Tullius Saiunto's dictatorship, the attitude of Selucian political parties towards the LGBT people has changed drastically in most cases. Both male and female same-sex sexual activity is legal in the state. Government recognition of LGBT rights in Selucia has expanded greatly. Homosexuality was decriminalised in 1973 after a highly hostile attitude of the previous dictatorship, and most forms of discrimination based on sexual orientation are now outlawed. Selucia also forbids incitement to hatred based on sexual orientation. In 2017, a survey of 5,000 individuals in Selucia found that 81% of people are in support of same-sex marriage and 73% of people think that same-sex couples should be allowed to adopt. A 2020 survey showed that 72% of Selucian people agreed that "same-sex marriage should be allowed in the Constitution". In 1989, the Senate passed a law recognising civil partnerships between same-sex couples and the legality of sexual relations. The bill passed all stages in the lower house (Senatus Populi Seluciae), with 750 votes in favour and 0 votes against. The bill was signed by Rector Victoria Emidia in 12 September 1989. The first partnership, which was between two men, was registered on 21 September 1989. Decriminalisation Same-sex sexual activity was decriminalised in 1973. This was the result of a campaign by rebel leader and later Rector of Selucia Virgilio Auxentius after he came to power in the 1973 Selucian elections, with absolute majority. Recognition of same-sex relationships Marriage Same-sex marriage is legal in Selucia, following approval of a law on August 1989 which amended the Constitution of Selucia to provide that marriage is recognised irrespective of the sex of the partners. Background to legalisation of same-sex marriage The Communist Party (later Selucian Spring) and the Solidarity party played a key role in the campaign in favor of its legalisation. The Liberal party, although more shy than the other two parties, held an internal referendum that showed a majority of support among its voters, whilst the Conservative party decided not to position themselves in the issue. Discrimination protections Discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation is outlawed by the'' Equality Act, 1973'' and later reaffirmed by the Equal Status Act, 1989. The Prohibition of Incitement to Hatred Act, 1974 outlaws incitement to hatred based on sexual orientation. The penalties for violating this law are sentenced up to a fine not exceeding 1,000 or to imprisonment for a term not exceeding 6 months or to both on the first offense, or on conviction on indictment, to a fine not exceeding £10,000 or to imprisonment for a term not exceeding 2 years or to both. Gender identity and expression Laws regarding the free election of gender identity and gender reassignment surgery were passed both in November 1995. Blood donation Gay and bisexual people are allowed to donate blood in Spain. For anyone regardless of sexual orientation, the deferral period is six months following the change of a sexual partner. Conversion therapy The province of Insularia approved a conversion therapy ban in July 2017. The ban went into effect on 1 January 2018, and applies to medical, psychiatric, psychological and religious groups. In August, an LGBT advocacy group brought charges under the new law against a Insularian woman who offered conversion therapy. Oriensos banned the use of conversion therapies in April 2018. Cor Patriae followed suit in December 2018, with the law coming into force on 4 February 2019. Marestella approved a conversion therapy ban in May 2019, which came into effect on 1 June 2019. Unlike the other bans, the Murcia ban only applies to health professionals. Summary table Category:Selucia